Research will be conducted in the following areas: a) Inhibitors of prostaglandin synthesis in ocular inflammation; b) Ionic and fluid transport in cornea and lens in relation to hydration and transparency; c) Acetylcholine in corneal epithelium and its role in glaucoma, cellular growth, and herpes simplex; d) Effects of heavy metals and hormones on lens permeability and lens aging; e) Immune mechanisms in eye diseases and characterization of antigens from human and animal corneas; f) Studies on the ocular cholinergic system. Application to the cornea and glaucoma; g) Biochemical aspects of the transport of ions and aminoacids in the cornea; h) Effects of diuretics in corneal transport systems. Metabolic pathways in corneal transport; i) Computer Sciences in visual sciences. Application to a glaucoma model and to strabismus model. Application is being made for core support for a group of NEI funded investigators in order to facilitate productivity and to enhance collaborative efforts. This will be accomplished by providing general services including machinist-electronic, photographer, secretary, electron microscopy and laboratory helper, and by recruiting a new faculty member and inviting a visiting researcher.